swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Darina Dolin
Darina Dolin Trisle - Znana też jako Dark Daria '''i '''Darria. Żyła wiele tysięcy lat po kanonie. Urodziła się kilka er po kanonie w 23 roku SDY (rok fanowski) na Corible. Córka Mariny Doliette i Chucka Dolina. Posługuje się ona mieczami kolorów: czarny (zawsze), czerwony (jako Sith), szary (zawsze), granatowy (jako Jedi), czarno szary (zawsze). Posiadaczka i twórczyni robota: #V3 - W0 - SDY - 3P0 - 80*DK - 2WQ - 1XYZ -YT-20O5 - 42 SDY, pierwszego robota #V3. Wygląd Daria ma długie, proste, czarne włosy, szare oczy, czarne usta i jasno szarą skórę. Ma też czarne piegi. Ubiera się w bluzkę z długim rękawem oczywiście czarną, czarny sweter i długie czarne spodnie oraz kozaki. Historia Narodziny Nieznanego dnia 23 roku ery zwanej SDY o 22.22 na Corible urodziła się mała Darina. Zaraz potem Sithowie wysadzili szpital. Daria ocalała. Sithowie zabrali ją i dali swojemu mistrzowi Jokerowi Jekerflay. Od dostrzegł w niej potencjał i uczynił Mroczną Jedi. Dzieciństwo Daria miała trudne dzieciństwo. Całe je bowiem spędzała na treningu. Była rażona błyskawicami Mocy, strzelała do bezbronnych ludzi i cały czas albo działo się jej coś okropnego, albo sama coś takiego robiła. Miecz Pewnego dnia (30 SDY) Daria bawiła się w ruinach szpitalu w którym się urodziła. Znalazła ciała swych rodziców, a obok nich dwa kryształy: szary i czarny. Stworzyła potrójny miecz: kiedy chciała był szary, mógł być i czarny, mogła też mieć ostrza o dwóch kolorach z obu stron. Przyjaciółka i bitwa. W roku 37 SDY Daria poznała inną Mroczną Jedi imieniem Kita Wierle. Dwa miesiące później wzięły razem udział w bitwie, w szeregach floty mrocznego lorda, Jokera, przeciwko flocie Jedi nie stojących po żadnej stronie. W bitwie Kitka, najlepsza przyjaciółka Darii została zabita przez Jokera, o czym Daria się nie dowiedziała. Podczas kiedy rozbił się jeden z mieczów świetlnych, wydzielił gazy przez których nastąpiła utrata pamięci. Daria myślała, że to Don Trisle chłopak który ją podrywał, zabił jej koleżankę by mieć u niej większe szanse. Jedi W bitwie, mimo małych strat wojsk Mrocznych Jedi, Kita straciła życie. W roku 37 SDY Daria postanowiła zabić Dona jednak ten był już jednym z Mrocznych Lordów i nie miała z nim szans, chociaż od narodzin uczyła się walki. Uciekła i stała się Jedi bez strony na rok, a potem postanowiła stać się dobra. Zmieniła stronę by kiedyś w walce zabić Dona i pomścić Kitkę. Przez cały 38 SDY i pół 39 SDY ćwiczyła by stać się Jedi. Poza swoim czarno-szarym mieczem wybudowała kolejny - granatowy i wstąpiła do Zakonu Jedi w roku 39 SDY. Zaginięcie Jokera Parę tygodni, później Joker - dawny mistrz Darii zaginął. Przez obecność Darii w grupie, ta poczuła, że musi odejść. Próbowała, ale mistrz zawołał wszystkich padawanów. Wyjawił swój sekret - jest bratem Jokera. Potem zrobił wykład o tym jak ich losy się podzieliły, podczas którego Daria uciekła na Symbię, zostawiając liścik: Kochany Mistrzu Jimmy, Nie mogłam znieść tego, że przeze mnie padawani i młodziki są zagrożone. Wiem, że powiesz, że to nie przeze mnie, ale to nieprawda! Wychowałam się wśród armii Jokera i uciekłam bo nie chciałam być już zła! Teraz mnie szukają, więc was narażam, uciekłam, nie powiem gdzie, nie szukajcie mnie, czuję się dobrze. Dawniej Dark Daria, teraz po prostu Daria. PS: Jeżeli już mnie u was namierzyli przepraszam, za wszystko Życie na Symbii Od czasu ucieczki do 31 październikaW erze SDY obowiązują nazwy z realnego świata Daria żyła na Symbii. 28 czerwca została adoptowana. Żyła tam przez jeden z najciekawszych lat SDY - 39. Jednak nie cały. 31 października wyleciała zamieszkać ponownie na Corible. Życie na Corible 31 października Daria zamieszkała na nieodbudowanym jeszcze Corible. 32 zaczęła się ponowna jego kolonizacja. Żyła tam aż do 29 lutego 40 SDY. Powrót do Jedi. 29 lutego 40 SDY Daria powróciła do zakonu i 31 czerwca stała się Jedi. Dwa lata później zbudowała robota #V3 - W0 - SDY - 3P0 - 80*DK - 2WQ - 1XYZ -YT-20O5 - 42 SDY, mówiła na niego. Wi-Trzi 2005 SDY. "Wi" od "V" na początku. "Trzi" od późniejszego "3", "2005" od "20O5", a "SDY" od nazwy ery. Cała nazwa robota oznaczać ma: - Robot - Ilość energii - Era - Kod rejestracyjny - Pamięć Podręczna, Zaawansowana (*), Wyprodukowana domowo - Potrzeby - Zestaw zapasowy - System-Oprogramowanie - Rok budowy. Wszystko zostało zakodowane w prosty sposób. Daria przy okazji stworzyła nowy rodzaj robotów #V3. Smutna prawda Po awansie na Jedia, postanowiła zniszczyć Dona Trisle. Kiedy go zabiła była pewna, że zabił Kitę. To miało sens. Przecież Daria zadawała się tylko z Kitą. Gdyby on ją zabił zostałby dla niej jedynym bliskim, a przecież widać było, że ją podrywał, przynajmniej według niej on tak myślał. Zabiła, więc go opłakując przyjaciółkę. Dwa dni później odkryła tajemnicę śmierci Kity i niewinność Dona, wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo odwzajemniała uczucie Jedi. Śmierć mistrza W roku 45 SDY (Darina miała wtedy 22 lata) powrócił Joker. Zaatakował świątynie Jedi, zabijał wszystkich nauczycieli na oczach Darii i jej rówieśników, ale ich jakby nie widział. Kiedy już zabił wszystkich 432 nauczycieli zabrał się za własnego brata i go zabił gdyż miał przewagę zaskoczenia i przewagę liczebną. Jedi mylili się, gdy zabił mistrza zabrał się za nich, lecz większości udało się uciec. Katastrofę tę nazwano "Bratnim Zabójstwem". Co rok obchodzi się jego rocznicę 20 listopada. Daria obiecała sobie, że zabije Jokera, wtedy spłaci długi mistrzowi, Kicie i po części też Donowi. Sposób na zaręczyny Pewnego razy (46 SDY) Daria znalazła sposób którym można przywrócić życie SWOIM ofiarom. Postanowiła wskrzesić Dona Trisle. Stanęła w miejscu gdzie zakopała jego zwłoki i powiedziała zaklęcie: Viele Sala Gerie Melo Patrio Diere Lochno Wacho Peche Lone Zaklęcie było w języku mocy. Za chwilę stanął przed nią Don z krwi i kości. Kiedy go zobaczyła uściskała go, a on zdawał się nie wiedzieć czemu. Myślał pewnie, że cały czas spał. Oświadczył się Darii, a ta przyjęła zaręczyny. Ślub 30 listopada odbył się ślub Dariny i Dona. Oczywiście Don przeszedł na dobrą stronę. Choć właściwie było tak: * Daria chce być po ciemnej stronie mocy dla Dona, ale wytrzymuje tylko 6 dni. * Darina wraca na jasną stronę. * Po miesiącu i 10 dniach bycia osobno Don przechodzi na zawsze na jasną stronę. Na ślubie zjawił się duch Kity i pojawiał się już częściej stając się jakby członkiem rodziny Dolin Trisle. Zamieszkali na Corible. Rola na Symbii 4 lata po ślubie (50 SDY) Daria zamieszkała na Symbii wraz z rodziną i złożyła podanie o bycie nauczycielką w tamtejszej Akademii Jedi założonej przez Velirona Skywalkera. Podanie zostało rozpatrzone pomyślnie, Darina została nauczycielką obrony przed ciemną stroną mocy. Później dowiedziała się również iż niektórzy jej znajomi z akademii jej Jimmi'ego również będą tam uczyć. Rok rozpoczą się pomyślnie z dużą ilością padawanów. Podczas choroby Velirona go zastępowała, kiedy choroba umilkła dostała miano wicedyrektorki akademii. Dzieci W 52 SDY Daria urodziła dwójkę dzieci - Jeamsa Dolina i Lee Dolin. Jeams dostał imię po mistrzu Dari ku jego pamięci. Lea zaś miała się nazywać podobnie do dawnej księżniczki Leji. W 56 SDY Jimmy i Lea rozpoczęli trening na Jedi. Jimmy rozpoczął trening we styczniu. Kiedy w kwietniu zaczął się również uczyć na pilota, Lea rozpoczęła trening Jedi. Uczyli się pod okiem ojca, aż do 7 urodzin (59 SDY). Wtedy to rozpoczęli naukę na Tontere i uczyli się tam aż do 63 SDY (do 11 roku życia). Dopiero kiedy wrócili dowiedzieli się o śmierci matki. Choroba W 58 SDY Daria śmiertelnie zachorowała na Pattonuss i w 59 SDY zmarła zostawiając dzieci pod opieką Dona. Jej rodzina zgodnie z jej ostatnim życzeniem przeprowadziła się na Tatooine kiedy tylko wybuchła epidemia tej choroby. Don kazał również przenieść tam tymczasowo nagrobek Darii. Legenda mówi, że powróci do życia kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo iż jej duch będzie się pojawiał. Charakter Na początku. Daria była wredna. Była miła tylko dla Jokera, Kity i Dona gdyż trochę ulegała jego podrywowi. Po Śmierci Kity stała się miła i pewne siebie. Doszły jej też cechy odwagi, mądrości, ale i też pochopność i inne takie. Cytaty Przypisy Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Mroczni Jedi Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mistrzowie Jedi